Kingdom Hearts: Beyond the Nobodies
by Flamboyant Conjurer
Summary: Two not so normal teens become something more... or something less if you want to think of it that way. OC's, straight and yaoi relationships. Luxord/OC1 Axel/OC2. enjoy and review please! flames will be used to make fresh cookies!


Hah we are finally working on this! I'm as surprised as you probably are. Well, I don't have a title yet and this is just the first chapter. I hope you like and review! Flames will be used to make cookies!

XXXXXXX

Tayler Point of View

XXX

The last day of senior year. Finals were over and we were headed for collage. Tomy and I walked out of class as the rest of the school prepared for lunch. The group of us seniors gathered in the middle of the school grounds for our final, last hurrah. Our friends from younger grades met outside to see us off before going to lunch.

Even the sky seemed to mourn our farewell. It was nearly black, about to rain any second.

I looked up at the sky and grinned at Tomy. Our class president, Spencer speaking as we all let out a cheer.

No one there that day would ever expect anything to happen at that moment. Everything was perfect. Of course this story wouldn't be worth telling if something didn't happen.

The sky was getting even darker were that possible. I began to feel a tugging pressure that seemed to be pulling at my very essence. Calling it somewhere. I glanced at Tomy nervously. He had the same look. I checked around but no one else seemed to notice anything.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a consentration of what I could only describe as dark energy. Something dark, small and twitchy; like whatever it was was dying to get its claws into something. When I realized what it was, I grabbed Tomy's arm and forced him back from the crowd. When I spoke to him, I was nearly hyperventilating.

"Do… you see… a heartless?" I panted and pointed in the direction of the creature that I thought was a shadow. When he looked back, his face no longer had color.

"We have to do something", I said. "Do you have something we could use?"

He nodded and pulled a pair of scissors from his backpack. He handed them to me and then pulled out a bunch of ballpoint pens.

I couldn't help it. I had always teased him so much, it came out. I raised my eyebrows and laughed.

"Pens?! Your going to fight for your heart with pens?!" as usual he got me to be sensible and we went on.

By now, people had noticed the heartless and immediately proceeded to panic as best they could when the guy in my second hour English class got his heart absorbed or eaten, or whatever the technical term may be. Tomy's younger brother found us and asked if we had anything else. We didn't and shadows immediately jumped him. Thus Pooky had his heart taken.

I took the scissors and separated the two sides. Tomy readied his pens and we prepared for the battle for what could possibly be our world.

XXXXX

Switch to Tomy point of view

'blah'=thoughts

XXX

Holy crap! Why are heartless attacking our school? What is so important about a school!?

I am so glad that I have sharpened pens for defense against homophobes.

Throwing pens like kunai, I soon had but one pen left. So I dashed through the heartless, picking up my pens along the way.

Around me students were screaming. The class president was quickly consumed by one shadow, which I thought was pathetic. Some of us were able to defend ourselves, but looking around I noticed Tayler and I were the least tired. Even so, it was obvious we had never done this before.

Just as we were killing the last of the shadows off, more appeared with friends. Neoshadows, Bookmasters, and Assault Riders appeared this time.

Shit I'll probably have to speak and use magic.' I thought. 'Here it goes…'

"Aero!" wind flew around me and destroyed three Neoshadows and a Bookmaster. 'I'm happy I don't have to speak much, because for me speaking makes magic happen, no matter what I say.'

"Cure!" the nature spell healed Tayler and me. 'There you go Tayler'

"Thanks" she said, being able to hear my thoughts like always.

'No proble...' "Ahhhh!!!" with my voice the assault rider that had stabbed out my heart was destroyed with leave daggers.

The last thing I heard was "TOMYYYY!!!" then I faded into darkness.

XXXXX

Switch to Tayler

XXXXX

'My god! Tomy just got impaled!' I can't believe it! Why?!? "I will get you back Tomy, no matter what!" I said with hatred searing my voice.

After I said this, I felt something pierce through my chest and my life start fading away. "damn you to hell" I tried to stab the second assault rider that had spawned, but lost consciousness as I tried.

Finally I actually wrote something! Review please!!! I need something to motivate me to write! Oh and I'm typing this up on my new laptop! First one and it's a nice MacBook! Again please review. Ok I added some stuff, because Eltyxra asked me to.


End file.
